More Spannish Gold
by Huntress16
Summary: Three girl are transpoted to the Black Pearl. It was because a mysterious man gives then some Spannish gold. Some how the Fellowship of the Lord of the Rings gets mixed up with this. Jack Kicks some Major Orc Butt. And Barbossa and Saruman team up. No Mar


Authors Note: This is my first fan fic. I came up with it when I was really bored. It is funny laugh at it or read it and make fun of it. Jack: Don't worry luv, you did great. Me: thanks Jack Molly: You can't talk to him, he's mine!! Jack: You can share me, don't fight...but, if you have some rum I might change me mide over who can have  
me. Molly and Me: Nooo!! We are freash out of Rum!! Jack: You Know you are staling the story Me: Oh sorry. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day three girls made there way to the Edwards Cinnima. Maire: WOOHOO!! Pirates of the Caribbean! Korinna: This would be my Third time of compleate Heaven Lynn: This would my second time of compleate Hell. Korinna ( to Maire): Man, Someone has some issues Lynn: You Dumb Ass  
Little did they know, but a drunken Irish man was walking behind them mumbling to himself. (Well actually I could just say "an Irish Man" The "Drunk" part goes without saying. I mean when have you meat an Irish that wasn't Druk... Ouch! Maire! Stop throuing stuff at my head!) .....The Irish Man was dressed in a strange manner.....I mean he looked like Willie Wonka for goddness sakes! The girls spun around when they heard the drunken mumbling. Maire: That one looks like he haad to many Cold Ones. Korinna: (Spins around and looks franticly.) Cold Ones!! Where! Lynn: (holds her head) Why Me! Maire: The Man must have come from Holley's seeing that....IT'S RIGHT OVER THERE!!...Jinkies (WTF?) Korinna: Hee Hee, Thee Irish Man...He talk funny Irish Man: OUY! The wee folk they be tryin' to take me gold. Lynn: Woah! Thats....um, sir? Have you had any Joints today? Irish Man: Harts, Stars, Horseshoes, Clovers, and Blue Moons! Lynn: WTF?! Maire: Um, Sir, do you need any help? Irish Man: My gold....my precious....They try to take it. Korinna: *looks up* Gold?!... Um, now sir, Thats a fine gold necklace, now you wouldn't want anything to  
happen to it now would ya? ( imediatly two Italian thugs apper behind her hitting their hands with  
their fists) Maire: *rolls her eyes* Oh hear goes the mafia crap again. Irish Man: NO! Don't want the wee folk to get it!! *The Irish Man reluctantly gives it to her* Korinna: hee hee...my own....my precious Maire: Korinna? Korinna: oh.....thats a very...*she realizes some hidden significants* Holy Crap! That must be worth*looks  
around* oh, um, this is junk Irish Man: Yes..... it must be junk..........*In a high voice* Come here monkey....(WTF?) Lynn: That one is off his Rocker Maire: Where did you find this sir? Irish Man: Beyond the Veil *runs off laughing strait into traffic* Korinna: Well, he forgot his necklace. Maire: Well, I think we should go into the theater now Lynn: Dam It!  
They walk into the theater just in time to watch the MILLION comercal ads they show befor the  
movie. Maire: Um, Korinna why did you bring the Lord of the Rings Trilogy Korinna: THEY ARE MY LIFE!!! Maire: Um,...right Lynn: Retard Maire: Hey let me see that necklace from the man in scene 1 Korinna: Oh, you can't have it....IT'S MINE!!! Maire: NO.....JUST...LET...ME..SEE..IT.*Korinna and Maire play tug o' war with the necklace* Korinna: NO!! Maire: Ahh Ha! Lynn: It looks like something out of a gum-ball machine. Maire: It has a hole in the middle. Korinna: No shit sherlock. Lynn: Well, what is it. Korinna: It is an anceint Spanish Dablone. Maire: Dablone my ass!! Here take it. Korinna: Yay! Lynn: Shut up you retards, the movie is starting. Maire and Korinna: Pirates!! Lynn: What the Hell.  
As the movie starts Korinna grasps onto the Dablone. It gets to the part where the bad pirates  
attack port royal and Korinna wishes " I wish this movie was real and we were there" suddenly a  
bright white light flashes and Lynn, Maire, and Korinna dissaper from there seats. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, I know there is no Jack, or Will or Pirates Yet but I had to write this or my addience ( you) Would of been really confused. The next chapter will have all the charecters you know and Love. 


End file.
